His name is Ash
by Mighty Misty
Summary: .:.A short sad tale of lost love and surprise...somewhat of an AAMRN.:.


His Name is Ash

**Disclaimer - ** I do not own and am not responsible for the characters of Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, etc. I wish I was, then I would "be rich and rule the world!!" Mwahahaha! No, seriously, the people at Nintendo, 4Kids Productions, etc. etc., deserve a pat on the back for these fantastic characters ::pat pat:: Sadly, in all truth, I'm just a mere fan of Pokémon, and now a fanfic author. Therefore, the PLOT of this story is mine...don't steal it! I hope you enjoy my stories. Let me know what you think...constructive criticism welcomed in moderation...good comments are nice also ****^_^ 

** ©2000 MightyMistyFanfics:o)  
  
By the one and only .:Mighty Misty:.  
  
Email me at [GLComet02@aol.com][1]**

[A.N.-Just a note...I did my best to write this from a "guy's" perspective...namely Ash. Seeing as I'm not Ash, nor a guy, it was a little bit of a challenge, but I hope I captured a truly "male" essence.] 

**Rated:** PG** Type:** Drama **Ages: **Ash-19 Misty-20 

** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

**-His name is Ash-**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **

**I know I was being stubborn. At the time, though, I didn't see it. I regret it with all my heart now.**

**"If you think you can just do whatever the heck you please, Ash Ketchum, and STILL be with me, you are wrong...REALLY wrong," Misty yelled to me, face flushed and sweat glistening on her forehead. So I'd stayed out a little too late...what guy hadn't?**

**"I'm not a child! Just because I come home a little late doesn't mean I was out on the town doing...doing...well, doing anything that I shouldn't be!" I yelled back, refusing to give in and apologize. I just stood there and stared at her...my girlfriend, Misty, had just moved in with me. We had shared so much together...she was my first love, my first real friend, my first...well, my "first". We were young and naive, and she assumed that now since she was living under my roof she'd control my life. I wasn't about to let that happen. Not me, Mr. Macho Pokémon Master. No way.**

**"How am I supposed to know that?!" she said, turning to face the window. Headlights whizzed by and rain splattered against the windows. I could tell she was crying. _ This isn't going to work,_ I thought. _If this is what's going to happen every time I do something she doesn't think I should._**

**"Maybe this was a bad idea," I said to her, a little more bluntly than I would have liked.**

**"Hmm...you read my mind," she replied coldly. I was about to say something reassuring when she continued, "Maybe we just need a little time away from each other...a break...a LONG break." _What?_ I thought. _Is she breaking up with me?_**

**"Are you breaking up with me?" I said aloud. She didn't answer, didn't move. Just stood there, arms crossed in front of her, staring out the window and sniffling. She'd been so moody lately. The littlest thing seemed to set her off. I tried to help, tried to comfort her, but she always threw it right back in my face. I wasn't about to take that unappreciative attitude.**

**"Well, ARE you?" I asked again. This time she turned to me, looked deep into my eyes. Her eyes. Deep blue-green eyes...enticing, mesmerizing me. I suddenly felt guilty. She had this strange ability to do that to me. Before I had a chance to speak, she stormed off into the back room. I decided to give her a little time to cool off, so I sat down to watch TV.**

**About ten minutes later she reappeared, carrying a suitcase and wearing a rain slicker. I gave her a questioning look.**

**"Where are YOU going?" I asked. She said nothing, only looked at me for a moment, then turned and headed out the door, slamming it on her way out. I sat in awe. _She walked out on me_, I thought. _But...she'll be back_, I reassured myself.**

**Days passed. She never came back, and she never called. I was beginning to get worried. My friend Duplica decided that we should go out and do something together, to get my mind off my problems with Misty. A nice casual, friendly outing...or so I thought.**

**We decided to see a movie, a harmless well-rated comedy. We laughed and joked, like friends do, but half-way through the on-screen characters moved in for a kiss. I immediately thought of Misty. Before I could do anything, though, I felt a warm breath on my cheek. I turned to see Duplica, looking up at me helplessly, in need of something. All of a sudden, she kissed me. Right on the lips. I couldn't really do anything except give in to the kiss...so as not to be rude or anything. I finally broke it, and I'd be a liar if I said I didn't enjoy it. But as we were leaving, she did it again. I knew it was wrong...I still cared for...LOVED Misty...but Duplica WAS attractive and it did seem as though Misty thought we should have time apart. So again I gave in to it. Sure enough, someone saw the kiss. I looked up and saw her...those blue-green eyes blinking back tears. **

**_MISTY!_ my brain screamed. "Misty...I...uh, um..." I was speechless. The words wouldn't come. They just wouldn't. Her lip trembled a little. She mouthed the words "I hate you" before running out the cinema door. _Now I've REALLY blown it_, I though. My heart raced. _It was a harmless kiss_ I told myself. _ Just a kiss._**

**I left Duplica quickly to return home. As I opened the door, a part of me actually expected Misty to be there, seated daintily on my couch, smiling at me. There was no Misty. But there was something...a yellow note, folded neatly...setting unharmed on my kitchen table. I curiously opened it.**

**_Ash,_**

**_I thought we'd shared something together. More than just something...EVERYTHING. Something even a little quarrel couldn't erase. I had all intentions of returning...I really did. But now...well now..._**

**_Let me just say that if I were to ever see you again, it would be too soon. I never want to see your face again Ash Ketchum. NEVER!!!_**

**It hurt. She'd never said anything like that to me. I loved her. I really did. I cared for her more than anything and everything I ever had before. And I'd lost her. For good this time.**

**I thought of her nearly every day after that. I called her mother, who quite calmly informed me that she'd moved out of town. I walked down the desolate streets feeling alone. In search for something irrelevant, I dug into my coat pocket. I held back tears as I felt the velvet box I had stuffed deep inside. I was going to propose. I had even prepared a speech to do so...vowing to be hers forever and vowing never to hurt her, and to care for her. But that didn't mean anything now. Not a thing.**

**Time passed. It got easier every day without her. I never heard from her again. I kept her ring in my room, apart from everything else. It was hard to have it there, but it was the only thing I had that kept her with me. Weeks, months, years passed. Before I knew it it had been almost 8 years since she'd left. Eight long, hard years. I'd done everything in my power to reach her. But it never worked out. I thought of her all the time. I didn't date anyone. I just kept telling myself someday she'd come back...someday she'll think of me and want to return.**

**One solemn fall day, I heard a knock at my door. I yanked to open to find a postal carrier, who shoved a bright blue envelope at me. I sat down to read it:**

**_Dear Ash,_**

**_I hope this gets to you soon enough. I hope I can reach you. I need to you to come to me Ash. Please. I need you...I need your help. Please. Help..._**

**I didn't know what to do. I looked at the envelope. The return address was in a town not far from where I lived. I decided to drive there to find out what was going on. I was scared. Very scared.**

**I searched the town all over, looking for the street address that was on the envelope. I eventually found it, and went the door. I knocked and suddenly realized I was knocking on some stranger's door. What was I going to say to whoever answered the door? I didn't have much time to think; just then a little old woman yanked it open. I stood there.**

**"Um...I, uh, got this letter...it came from this address," I stated knowingly. The old woman looked at me, distraught, and led me inside. I didn't know where I was or what I was doing there. But something felt wrong...terribly wrong. I was led into a small room, where a young woman lie motionless in a bed. I walked closer and felt a sudden twinge of familiarity. **

**"Ash," the girl mumbled. I stepped a little closer, and the girl fluttered her eyes. Her blue-green eyes.**

**"M-Misty?" I questioned, my voice getting higher. I went over to her bedside and knelt beside her. Her hair was wet and tousled, and her face was pale and thin. She was sick. I knew that. But I wasn't sure why she called me...**

**"Ash...I...I've missed...very much...I...I need your help...please...take care..."**

**"What?? WHAT??" I said in a panic. Her breathing was getting lighter and I knew where this was going. _ NO NO NO! _ I thought. **

**"Misty I love you! I've always loved you! Ever since you left, I've loved you! I tried to reach you...I tried so hard. Please, I want to talk to you. I want to be with you. Don't go."**

**"Ash...I...love you...but...you hurt me...that doesn't matter...though...please help..."**

**"Help, help HOW?" I said desperately. "Don't go Misty...don't leave me!" I begged her.**

**"Tell...family I miss them. Please take care of him..." _Him? What? Who?_ I put my hands on her face. She was cold to the touch.**

**"I must go. Please..." She closed her eyes. **

**"No Misty, NO!" I kissed her lips tenderly, hoping to wake her. She didn't move. "NO, please Misty!" She exhaled a heavy, relaxed breath.**

**She was gone.**

**_WHY?! WHY WHY WHY?! Why did she ask me here? To see her die?? _**

**I then heard a small muffled cry. A little voice said, "Mommy..." I turned around.**

**There was a little boy in the corner. Not more than seven or eight years old. He was drawing a picture. A picture of a young girl with wings...as well and orange hair and blue-green eyes. The little boy was sniffling. He looked up at me. He had  her blue-green eyes. As well as dark spiky hair that shot off in all directions. I turned back to Misty, and noticed a piece of paper on the table. I took it gently, as my tears fell down unto my lap.**

**_Ash, please take care of him. He's seven years old, playful, smart, and loves Pokémon. I love him dearly. Please watch over him. Please take care of him. He's my son._**

**_Our son._**

**_His name is Ash._**

So, what do you think? Comments, questions etc. accepted. Reviews are good too! Thanks for reading. 

*~***Mighty Misty*~***

   [1]: mailto:GLComet02@aol.com



End file.
